


just to sleep at night

by ashkebab



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, they're brothers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkebab/pseuds/ashkebab
Summary: Techno had expected something to eventually happen- the confrontation that his actions had culminated in, something big and climactic, possibly with a loud explosion and appearance of a nuclear bomb.What he didn’t expect, however, was to be sitting stiffly in complete silence next to his little brother, looking more tired than he'd ever seen him.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	just to sleep at night

It was a silent, humid day when it finally happened. 

Techno had expected something to eventually happen- the confrontation that his actions had culminated in, something big and climactic, possibly with a loud explosion and appearance of a nuclear bomb.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to be sitting stiffly in complete silence next to his little brother, back propped uncomfortably against the splintered bench, watching the sun set softly over the red landmass he had once fought so greatly to destroy. Techno had expected a fight- a stupid, easily shot down cry for attention from his brother, not Tommy sitting quietly next to him, slouching and tired in every way Techno was terse and tensed.

Hell, when the silence finally broke, it was with a tiny sigh, and Techno risked the first glance at the boy sitting next to him.

“Rough day?” Techno ended up saying, subdued with the quiet that enveloped them.

This time, a humourless chuckle.

“I suppose so.” Came Tommy’s stilted reply.

The scene fell silent once more, and Techno couldn’t fight the urge to fidget with the ends of his cloak. His legs were aching from their static position, but he hesitated in breaking the fragile stillness that surrounded them.

“So why’d you do it?” Tommy asked abruptly, turning his head gently.

“Hm?”

“Why’d you do it. Team with Dream, destroy L’manburg-” Tommy paused before he could get a reply, shaking his head quietly, “No, I know that one. That’s not what I mean. Why did you- you know, take Ranboo in, leave me here. Let me live.”

Techno hummed, tucking long strands of bubblegum hair behind his ear.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Yes you do! Yes you- sorry.” Tommy sighed, “Sorry, I’m- it’s been a hard time, there’s… a lot’s happened.”

Techno hummed once more, pressing the soft folds of his robes into his palm before all at once letting go.

“So tell me.”

Tommy eyed him suspiciously, the first real contact they’d had since they’d sat down together. He took in his form thoughtfully, then blinked once, twice, and shifted to lean back against the bench with an exhale.

“Where do you want me to start? Dream? Exile? Fighting with you? Why I betrayed you? W-” he paused, before blinking once more and rubbing at his eyes, “Wilbur?”

The sun had receded into the horizon at this point, and Techno took the oncoming darkness as a chance to quietly grip the younger boy’s hand in his own. Tommy shuddered, and tucked his head into Techno’s shoulder, muttering something about the wind. Techno pretended not to notice the growing wet patch on his robe.

“Seriously, Tommy,” Techno started, with a tranquil firmness that nestled into Tommy’s ear, “Anywhere.”

And so Tommy told him, words spilling out faster as nighttime fell, as the darkness held them safe in it’s embrace. He told him of being alone, abandoned, threatened. Of having his best friend tell him that it was okay, he was okay dying, as long as Tommy was happy; and knowing that, no matter his sacrifice, there was no way he could be, not without him. Of their older brother telling Tommy he was proud, softly ruffling blond hair with hands that weren’t there, were long gone.

Of Sam, telling him it was alright to cry, that he was safe, as Tommy begged him never to let the man who tormented come back.

Of feeling so alone, scrawling out messages in runny ink that he’d leave at Techno’s house, slowly becoming damp and ruined with the snow. Of missing his family, because one was dead, and one hated him and one never felt anything towards him, replacing him as soon as he was gone.

Of how much he missed Techno, and how sorry he was for everything.

And as the brothers sat curled up in each other on a warm night, Techno aologised too. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start, and it was enough. 

They were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fanfic ever and i wrote it in like 30 minutes so oh boy i'm nervous. but i hope you enjoyed!! please comment or kudos if you fancy, it would mean a lot! have a great day :D


End file.
